I Like Your Body
by Neng Enchi
Summary: Apa yang terjadi jika tiba tiba tubuh Sasuke mengalami perubahan seperti wanita? Apakah yang akan di lakukan Naruto sebagai sahabatnya? Warning! Sasu Naru. Nggak suka lewat aja


Apa yang terjadi jika tiba tiba tubuh Sasuke mengalami perubahan seperti wanita? Apakah yang akan di lakukan Naruto sebagai sahabatnya?

I Like your Body

By: Neng Enchi

Rate : T++ (M)

Genre : Humor, Friendship, Romance

Pair : Uciha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto

Disclaimer : terimakasih kepada om saya yang ganteng Om Masashi Kisimoto

Awas cerita ini mengandung unsur-unsur OCC, GJ dan Abal-abal yang dapat menganggu kesetabilan otak dan janin?

Cerita ini dibuat bukan berdasarkan kepentingan pribadi atau pun komersial karena sesungguhnya saya tak mendapat apa apa kecuali kesenangan dan pelajaran tentang berkarya tulis.

Saya rasa di dunia ini tak ada yang namanya manusia sempurna, jangan menghina karya orang lain jika Anda sendiri tak dapat membuat karya yang sempurna. Jika tak ingin disakiti jangan menyakiti.

Mohon maaf atas segala kesalahan penulisan DLL.

^^ okeh langsung saja To The TKP. Jangan lupa LIKE'nya ^^

4 tahun setelah PDS ke 4 ( Perang Dunia Shinobi ke 4 ) kini Konoha Gakure telah berhasil di bangun kembali seperti sedia kala bahkan terlihat lebih modern dari sebelumnya.

Juga Uchiha Sasuke telah kembali ke Konoha walau harus menjalani masa hukuman 2 tahun untuk menebus seluruh dosanya dan mengabdikan diri sepenuhnya untuk desa yakni dengan menjabat sebagai ketua Anbu.

"lapor Hokage-sama misi telah berhasil dilaksanakan" ucap seorang pria bertopeng anjing khas Anbu.

"ya. Lalu apa yang sedang Orochimaru lakukan?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap gulungan misi yang sebelumnya diberikan oleh Anbu tersebut.

"akhir-akhir ini Orohimaru memang melakukan beberapa eksperimen yang sangat aneh dan mencurigakan" jawab Anbu tersebut.  
"apa kau tahu eksperimen apa yang dilakukannya teme?" tanya sang Hokege pada si Anbu.

"hey jangan mentang mentang kau Hokage menyebutku teme Naruto" geram si Anbu langsung membuka topengnya dan menampilkan iris merah darah dengan motif bitang segi enam aka, Sharingan.

"g-gomen jadi apa kau tau sesuatu" tanya Naruto takut takut.

"tidak. tapi aku mencoba membawa beberapa hasil eksperimennya" gumam Sasuke. "benarkah?. kau memang hebat tem.. maksudku Sasuke. baiklah akan kusuruh Sakura memeriksanya" kata Naruto semangat.

"hn" gumam Sasuke.

pukul 20.00 Uchiha Mansion.

"Naruuuttoo!" geram pamuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

"apa? kau tak tau Sakura-chan sedang sibuk ya teme?. jangan berisik!" kata Naruto sambil terus mengamati apa yang Sakura lakukan.

"kenapa pemeriksaan eksperimen Orochimaru harus dilakukan di rumahku dobe?" tanya Sasuke yang kini ikut nimbrung mengamati apa yang Sakura lakukan.

"karena hanya disini tempat yang aman. Dimana tidak ada orang yang akan mengganggu" gumam Naruto.

"t-tapi.." sanggah Sasuke.

"bisakah kalian berdua tenang?" kata Sakura dengan senyum manisnya.

"aku sedang berkonsentrasi" gumamnya lagi dengan devil smile.

"h-h-hai!/ hn" sahut Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan.

.

15 menit kemudian

"aku menyerah! Ramuan apa ini baru pertama kali aku melihat ramuan aneh seperti ini?" jerit Sakura frustasi.

"aku sudah menduganya" gumam Naruto.

"bahwa Sakura-chan ternyata lebih bodoh dari pada aku" lanjut Naruto.

"hn" sahut Sasuke.

"plak!" "Plak!"

"Itai! Kenapa kau memukulku Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto watados.

"kau tanya kenapa?" tanya Sakura balik dengan devil face.

"seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu" kata Sasuke mnginterupsi.

"karena kau membenarkan apa yang dikatakkan Baka Naruto. Sasuke –kun" kata Sakura menahan emosi.

"hn" sahut Sasuke.

"mungkin ini semacam ramuan obat" gumam Sakura mulai serius.

"jadi maksudmu ramuan ini hanya obat begitu?" tanya Naruto.

"itu hanya dugaanku saja" sahut Sakura.

"hah.. sudahlah aku mau pulang dulu sudah larut malam. Jaa Sasuke-kun jaa Baka Naruto!" kata Sakura melambaikan tangan seraya keluar rumah.

"mau diantar?" tawar Naruto.

"kau kira aku gadis kecil begitu? Sudahlah istirahat saja dan kau Sasuke-kun kau terlihat pucat cepat Istirahat mungkin karena banyak misi jadi begini kau harus bisa menjaga kesehatanmu! Kau jaga Sasuke-kun Naruto!" ceramah Sakura di depan pintu.

"heh? Aku? Kenapa aku?" tanya Naruto.

"kau itu Hokage jadi jaga anak buahmu! Sudah aku pulang jaa!" kata Sakura lalu menghilang di depan pintu.

"hn" sahut Sasuke.

.

Pukul 00.15 malam di mansion Uchiha

"Glodak!" "Hoek!"

Terdengar suara suara aneh dari dapur kediaman Sasuke tersebut.

"suara apa itu?" gumam Naruto merinding segede kelapa.

"mungkin perasaanku saja" gumamnya kembali menarik selimut.

"Hoek!" "Hoek!"

"Hua! Suara apa itu?. Apa itu kau teme?. Teme?"panggil Naruto sambil keluar kamar.

"teme?. Kau diamana?" tanya Naruto pada kegelapan di depannya.

"aku disini Dobe" sahut sebuah suara yang cukup serak dari belakan Naruto.

Lagsung saja Naruto menoleh dan mendapati seekor manusia dengan rambut mencuat dan kulit bagai mayat hidup.

"Hua setan ayam!" teriak Naruto heboh.

"plak!" sebuah bogem mentah melayang dengan manis ke ubun ubun Naruto.

"baka ini aku Dobe" kata Sasuke seraya meyalakan lampu.

"teme kau tega sekali padaku. Kukira kau tadi setan" gumam Naruto.

"hn" sahut Sasuke.

"teme kau dengar suara tadi?" tanya Naruto.

"itu.." kata Sasuke terputus langsung pingsan.

"TEME!" teriak Naruto sambil menangkap tubuh Sasuke yag akan jatuh.

"teme kau demam? Hah benar yang Sakura-chan katakan" kata Naruto seraya menggendong Sasuke ala bridge style.

"ugh" gumam Sasuke ditengah tidurnya.

"teme kau sudah sadar" tanya Naruto sambil menempelkan kompres di kening Sasuke. "hn" gumam Sasuke.

"teme minum obatnya" kata Naruto seraya menyodorkan cairan ramuan obat yang tak asing rupanya bagi Sasuke.

"minum sampai habis teme" kata Naruto.

"terimakasih Dobe" gumam Sasuke setelah meminum ramuan aneh dari Naruto.

"sama sama. cepat istirahat teme" kata Naruto sembari membaringkan Sasuke.

"Dobe tadi kau dapat.." kata Sasuke terputus.

"sudahlah teme cepatlah Istirahat agar demammu segera turun" potong Naruto.

"hn. Oyasumi Dobe" kata Sasuke yang merasa kepalanya mulai pusing lagi.

.

Di Sebuah Gua

"oey Kabuto kau lihat ramuanku atau tidak kemarin ku letakkan di sebelah meja rias" teriak kakek kakek berambut panjang.

"mungkin jatuh Orochimaru-sama" sahut pemuda yang bernama Kabuto.

"tidak ada aku sudah mencarinya kemana mana" kata Orochimaru.

"memangnya ramuan seperti apa yang Anda cari?" tanya Kabuto.

"ramuan pengubah gender, walau masih dalam tahap uji coba" kata Orochimaru sambil menggaruk pipinya ragu.

"mungkin diminum ular ular itu" kata Kabuto menunjuk seonggok ular di kasur samping meja rias.

"mungkin kau benar. Ya sudah kalau begitu aku akan membuatnya lagi" kata Orochimaru sambil berjalan menuju laboratorium.

"dasar kakek kakek aneh" gumam Kabuto.

.

Pagi yang cerah di Konoha Gakure desa yang terkenal dengan patung wajah para Hokagenya yang kini sudah mencapai 6 orang. Banyak Ninja maupun para penduduk biasa sudah memulai aktifitasnya di pagi hari termasuk pemuda yang satu ini.

"Hoah.. mandi di pagi hari memang dapat mengilangkan seluruh pegal dan sakit di tubuh" gumam pemuda yang tengah bertelanjang dada.

"mungkin aku harus berterimakasih pada Naruto berkat obatnya semalam aku jadi baikan" gumam pemuda ayam aka Sasuke.

"teme kau sudah bangun? Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Naruto dari dalam kamar. Kebetulan Sasuke sedang berada di ruang tengah tepatnya di depan jendela yang mengahadap ke taman belakang mansion.

"oh kau Dobe aku sudah baikan terima…" kata Sasuke terpotong.

"HWAAAAA! TEME! KAU PUNYA BUKITTT!" teriak Naruto membahana dengan wajah merah merona dan hidung yang penuh mimisan.

"apa maksudmu Dobe?" tanya Sasuke berjalan menuju arah Naruto (khawatir) dan memegang keningnya.

"maksudku ini teme" kata Naruto sambil menujuk atau lebih tepatnya menyentuh bagian yang menonjol cukup besar? di dada Sasuke yang bisanya bidang itu.

"Dob..eeeee apa yang HWAAA! Apa yang terjadi padaku?" tanya Sasuke balik.

'makanya dari tadi aku merasa ada yang berat' inner Sasuke.

"aku juga tak tahu. Tapi kau cukup sexy dan cantik juga kalau begini teme" kata Naruto memerah lagi wajahnya.

"jangan berani macam macam atau akan ku amaterastu kau!" anacam Sasuke sambil menutupi dadanya dengan handuk yang mengantung di lehernya.

"g-gomen. Sebaiknya kita tanyakan pada Sakura" usul Naruto.

"kau benar panggil dia kemari" perintah Sasuke.

"eh?. Kenapa kita tidak kerumah sakit saja?" tanya Naruto.

"kau gila?! Bagaimana bila ada yang lihat aku begini apa kata orang seorang kapten Anbu memiliki dada seperti ini?" teriak Sasuke frustasi.

"KYAAAA!" teriakan menggelegar dari kediaman Uchiha.

"tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin" terdengar teriakan itu lagi.

"Sakura-chan sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke?" tanya Naruto.

"Urusai! Cepat katakan sebenarnya ada apa dengan tubuhku?" teriak Sasuke tak kalah frustasi.

" sejujurnya aku juga tak begitu mengerti dengan keadaan Sasuke saat ini. Apa sebelumnya kau mememinum obat atau ramuan atau semacamnya?" tanya Sakura penuh selidik.

"tidak kecuali.." kata Sasuke.

"kecuali apa" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"ya kecuali apa?" Naruto ikut nimbrung.

"kecuali obat dari Naruto semalam" gumam Sasuke menatap Horor pada Naruto.

"obat?. Memangnya obat apa yang kau berikan Naruto?" tanya Sakura.

"sebenarnya itu ramuan yang kita teliti semalam. Katamu itu mungkin hanya ramuan obat?" kata Naruto menyalahkan Sakura.

"APA?!" teriak Sasuke dan Sakura bersamaan.

"BAKA NARUTOOOO!" teriak Sasuke dan Sakura lagi.

"kenapa kau bodoh sekali. Ramuan itu terlalu mencurigakan!" teriak Sakura.

"kau telah menjadikanku kelinci percobaanmu NA-RU-TO!" gumam Sasuke mengakifkan sharingannya.

"a-aku t-tidak bermaksud seperti itu Sasuke" kata Naruto takut takut.

"aku kira itu ramuan obat. Karna terlalu khawatir padamu jadi aku.. aku.." kata Naruto terputus.

"amaterastu" gumam Sasuke lalu muncul api hitam di tangan Sasuke.

"kenapa? Kenapa?" gumam Sakura sedih.

"ada apa Sakura?" tanya Sasuke mengehentikan aktifitasnya yang akan membakar Naruto. 'syukur gue masih hidup. Makasih Sakura-chan' inner Naruto.

"kenapa? Dadaku kalah dengan Sasuke yang notabene adalah laki laki" tangis Sakura Histeris.

"tenanglah Sakura-chan mungkin dadamu akan tumbuh nanti" kata Naruto memberi semangat.

"Naruto. Apa kau pernah menabrak patung wajahmu sendiri?" tanya Sakura dengan senyumya.

"b-belum" gumam Naruto merasakan aura Sakura yang mencekik.

"kalau begitu rasakan ini" kata Sakura seraya melayangkan tinjunya.

"GUBRAK!" demikianlah suara Naruto yang menabrak patung wajahnya sendiri di atas gedung hokage.

"gomen Sakura-chan. Sasuke" gumam Naruto di saat saat terakhirnya. *ngaco!*

End.. dengan Gj-nya

"hey author somplak maen End aja. Terus gimana nasib gue baka!" teriak Sasuke.

"halah kok remppong. Ntar juga balik ndiri" sahut Author santai.

"dasar baka Author! Chidori!" teriak Sasuke jengkel.

"upa?! Lari!" Author lari kebirit birit.

End dengan sendirinya

Arigatou minna-sama, jangan lupa Riphiuw ^^


End file.
